Wanting To Be Free
by TitansfancyKirauser
Summary: After a near fatal suicide attempt and loosing his job, Levi gets a fresh start working for an aquarium with some very rare creatures known as mermaids!(I suck at summaries.)
1. New beginning

"Ok. Have you attended college?"

"Yes. I have a masters degree in Engineering, a minor in Marine biology and a minor in Vet technician."

"Alrighty!" The brown haired woman cheered. "Your background check and application you sent in two weeks ago is cleared and your physical that was done last week came back great, so you're in the green for good, good, GOOD!" She said excitedly. "You start work tomorrow, the owner named Erwin Smith will be at the front entrance to give you a tour of the building and all the animals."

"Ok, thanks Hanji." "No problem, Levi," she said as we got out out of the metal chairs in one of the back rooms in the aquarium. As we made are way across the ground floor we passed a salt water tank that had colorful butterfly fish. Most of the walls were blue with coral, anemones and different sea animals painted on them. If you haven't already guessed, I'll be starting work at an aquarium. It sure as hell isn't my first choice, but since I was fired from my last job for being "a shitty-ass cab driver," I needed something else to pay the bills. And to be honest this job didn't seem so bad. I mean sure, it sure as hell isn't the cleanest of places, but at least it's actually something I went to college for and I definitely know how to do.

Not that I'm not good at anything, I'm just better at some things than others.

We made our way passed the front desk to the exit that was next to the entrance. Hanji stopped as I proceeded through the twin glass doors. "See you on Monday, Levi!" She screeched while waving.

"Yeah." I honestly don't know why I'm friends with her. Could I even call her that? I walked through the parking lot that had about half a dozen cars in it one of them my ticket out of here and back to my apartment. When I got with in about 20 feet of an all black Camaro I pulled an automatic starter out of my jeans pocket and clicked the button to start it up. I coughed as I opened the driver side door and sat down. "Jesus-fuckin-Christ," I wheezed. I'm surprised I lasted that fucking long in that stuffy room without sneezing or coughing. "This cold's kicking my freak'n ass." At least it should be over in a day or two, I thought as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and started on my way home.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into my apartment was the smell; something was being cooked. I took my shoes off then hung my grey hoodie up In the closet and my black t-shirt was quickly removed and thrown into a laundry basket. "Petra!" I called suspiciously while walking down the short hallway.

"Levi?!" She shrieked. "You're home early, I'm just making dinner," she said as I walked into the small kitchen. I leaned over her shoulder to see what she was slaving over at the stove. Whatever it was, it smelled good. It was a hot-pot filled with vegetables and what looked like beef and pork.

"Looks good." I praised her, "How much of a mess did you make while trying to cut all this shit up?" She sputtered and made a pouting face at me and huffed.

"I'll have you know that I barely made any mess at all, and I made your bed since you were to busy rushing out the door cause you over slept." I patted her head.

"Good girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

After half an hour in the shower scrubbing off all of the disgusting filth from my body I turned the handle, shutting off the hot water and stepped out. I grabbed the towel that was sitting on the toilet seat and started to dry my dripping hair, and my upper half before wrapping the towel around my waist. I took my toothbrush and toothpaste off the counter and started brushing my teeth. "Levi, I'm leaving for my night shift!" Petra called. I yelled a reply around the contents in my mouth before spitting. After putting my things back and finished drying off my body I pulled on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers an black tank top. I heard the door click shut loudly signaling that she'd left, and I was alone again.

"Tomorrow's going to be cold, so I can wear a long sleeved shirt," I told myself as a grabbed a razor out from the shelf behind the mirror. "So, it's ok." I said as I sat down in the edge of the tub. How long have I been doing this? How long have I been silently drowning in my own feelings? Tomorrow I start work and another fresh start, so why now? I should be happy right? "Oh, that's right, silly me. I'm never happy," I laughed as I made beautiful cuts along my left wrist then my right after my other one started it get sore. After I was done I put down the razor and held up my wrist to look at my handy work. "I'm so pathetic," so fucking pathetic, I said to myself as I watched the red liquid drip from the wounds I'd made and drip into the tub floor. I didn't cut too deep so they should stop bleeding after a few minutes.

An hour later and I was now laying in my bed in pitch black darkness, looking up at the ceiling. The cuts id made stopped bleeding like I predicted after about fifteen minutes, and I ran the shower afterwards to get rid of the blood. I was careful getting into my king sized bed and covering my myself with my dark blue comforter. Tomorrow's a new day.

And a new day it was. A shitty new day. A fucking shit, shitty fuck, day.

I groaned as my alarm went off next to my head on my desk. I slammed my fist down on the snooze button, soon regretting it after a sharp pain in my lower arm. "Ah, fuck!" I cursed as I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. The red letters read 8:45 I'd over slept yet again and now I only have 15 minutes to get ready and out the door. I quickly walked over to my closets double dark wooden doors and opened them: a line of black, grays and blues came into view. I rarely ever bought anything brightly colored and if it was it'd be a logo or some shit from one of my favorite bands on it. After looking for a minute I decided to go for the "layered look" and got a gray and black striped long sleeve shirt, black shirt that said Nine Inch Nails on the front and a pair of black jeans and quickly pulled them on while keeping my wrists in mind.

The ten minute ride over to the aquarium wasn't that bad. After I parked in the same spot as last time I walked up to the building with the large letters 'Sina Family Aquarium.' Under that it read in smaller letters about half the size, 'NEW Mermaid Exhibit!' Most people thought mermaids weren't real for hundreds of years, simple fairy tails. In recent years there had been thousands of sightings, then finally it happened. Someone had actually caught one, it died soon after though that was about 10 years ago. Since then hundreds of them have been caught, but the only place to keep them alive for more than two weeks is this place. I walked through the large metal rimmed glass doors. I looked around for this Erwin Smith person until I noticed a very large handsome man standing by a window in the side of a tank for public viewing, looking into it smiling. I walked closer and he turned and looked me up and down before saying anything. "Hello, Levi." "You Erwin Smith?" I asked. "Yeah," he paused.

"You're shorter than I'd imagined." I tensed and he laughed. "I'm just kidding!" He said in a hearty laugh. "Come. Lets get the tour over with before things get more awkward." He said before we walking down the halls past the rows of tanks. I looked around in confusion.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be showing me around or some shit?" He turned to his right and looked down at me.

"Did Hanji not tell you? You'll be working in the back with her and another coworker." In the back? I haven't seen and tanks with mermaids in them, so does that mean..? "So there's no need to tell you about these animals unless you want to work with kids, and you can do that on your own time anyway." I'm staying in the back, there is no fucking way I'm teaching kids about fish. We soon approached a door that said 'Employees Only', he unlocked the door and gestured a hand for my to go in, I cringed out of disgust. It was dark and smelled of fish and salt water, pipes covered the walls occasional water dripping out of some of them.

"Gross."

"You'll get over it." He pushed me further in and shut the door behind us. "Keep walking until you hit that wall with the buckets and hoses hanging on it then turn left." I nodded and started to walk, stepping over some of the pipes that were running alone the wet floor. We reached the wall and like he told me I turned left. About fifty feet ahead of us was a set of metal steps leading up to a sliding glass door. He stopped me and went ahead and up the stairs, swiped a card, making the panel slide open. I quickly walked up the dozen steps and was behind him again. When he moved out of my way so I could get on the second floor my eyes widened and he chuckled.

I could see all of the tops of the tanks, water shimmered in them, fish swimming around. From where we were I could only barely see into a few, but I had to admit it was pretty fucking cool. Platforms and catwalks were in between and over the large tanks, and large lights hung over some of the tanks that held coral reefs in them. I noticed a young man with shoulder length blond hair standing over one of the tanks with two buckets in his hands. He stopped at one and threw the contents into the water. Fish and chunks of meat were soon starting to be eaten by small fish. Then two blacktip reef sharks about six-seven feet long came up and started eating. "That's Armin, he's feeding the black and white tip reef sharks, they're of five species of shark we we have here." Erwin explained. "You'll be expected to feed them, but nothing else besides that." I nodded and we walked over to the left of the sea of tanks to one that I could clearly see Hanji leaning over.

She was talking to something in the water. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Erwin!" She cheered then noticed me. "LEEEEVIII!" She got up from her spot and ran over to me almost knocking me over. "I'm soooo happy you're working here!" There was a loud splash that came from the tank that she was at behind us making her stop her babbling about how happy she was to see me.

"Hanji, please calm down, you're scaring them," Erwin warned. She instantly let go.

"Oops! Sorry Sir!" She saluted him then turned back to me. "Do you want to meet them?" She asked.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow. She leaned in real close to my ear. Too close for my taste.

"The mermaids!" She grinned. Ah, that's right, I'd almost forgotten about them. "You can meet the three adults we have in the front tank here." She pointed to the one in front of us. "We have five juveniles in the back." She tried to grab my hand, I jerked it away and hissed from the pain that shot up my arm. Erwin didn't seem to notice, but Hanji took note of it and was about to say something.

"Its nothing," I cut her off before she could say anything. We both shrugged it off and turned our attention back to the large tank, and looked down into the clear water. I couldn't see anything but the tops of seaweed, coral and the bottom of the tank that was covered in rocks. "I don't see anything." I looked at her in confusion. She smiled and started to get something out of a bucket she had sitting next to her.

"They're shy around new people, they'll only come to Erwin and I." She explained.

"They wont come to the blonde coconut kid?" She scoffed.

"Armin? He's scared of the mermaids, and he has good reason to," she paused, "I'm actually surprised he's still working here," she said thoughtfully. Erwin came up behind me leaned over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm going to leave you with Hanji, she will teach you about the mermaids, explain how to take care of them and all the safety precautions." He straightened himself out and started walking back the way we came. Hanji now had what looked like a cut of salmon in her hand and was holding it out to me.

"Here." She gestured me to take it.

"You want me to touch that shit without gloves on? No way in hell." She laughed at my reaction; she knows I'm a clean freak, so why the hell would she even try to give that smelly shit to me?

"We cant wear gloves even if they're not latex, because they don't like them and they wont eat it." That's kinda weird. I looked at the fish for a moment then looked at the water, then back to the fish and sighed.

"Fine." I grabbed the fish by the silver skin. "What do I do? Just toss it in?"

"Just kneel down and hold it above the water. The point is we want them to come up to the surface." I kneeled down on the blue tiled floor and stretched my arm out above the water and waited. And waited. And guess what? I fucking waited some more, I could feel the anger building up in my chest and start to bubble over. I turned to her, she was sitting with her legs crossed staring at me.

"Hanji, what the fuck?" I growled. He eyes widened and she laughed. "What are you laughing at?!" I barked.

"Look." I turned my head back to the water. in my surprise the fish I had in my hand had almost been completely eaten, only the small piece that my thin fingers were holding onto remained and there was ripples in the water under my hand from where something had been. "Awe, you're too slow, Bertholt was eating from your hand while you were acting like an impatient school girl." She let out a sigh and stood up. "Come on, lets go to the juveniles in the other room. They're more outgoing." We walked to a wooden dutch door with a gold handle with the top open. "Only a few people are aloud back here, so its nothing too fancy." She told my as we walked into the room. I looked around we were on a platform as soon as we walked in over looking three tanks where I could clearly see large fish like creatures swimming in them."This way."

I followed her her down a ladder and we ended up on solid ground. The tanks looked even bigger from down here. "The tanks we have for the juveniles is only twenty feet deep, the adults are around forty five." I nodded. "It makes them easier to manage." When we walked by the tanks the creatures started to come up to the glass.

"They're beautiful." I mumbled to myself, but shitty glasses AKA Hanji over heard me. "They sure are!" The two in the tank we just passed are named Marco and Jean. The ones in this tank," she pointed at the one that we were walking by now, "Are Connie and Reiner, we did have Bertholt in here with them, but it was over crowded."

"Why are they separated?" She turned around and started walking backwards, grinning.

"You're talking a lot today, aren't you, Levi?" She laughed then turned back around. I wasn't talking this much cause I wanted to, it's gonna be my job to take care of these things so I might as well learn about them. "This is the last one! He's not as shy as the others." The mermaid in question slowly swam up to the glass. His eyes were beautiful and reassembled some type of rare blue-green jewels. He had brown hair, not as short as the other mermaids, and a beautiful shimmering green tail. Hanji noticed my sudden halt and staring into the tank. "That one's named Eren," She walked over to my side. "He's one of the first to be caught about a year ago." He pressed his hands on the glass and stared intently at me with curious eyes. "We can't have them in the front tank until they settle down. They're young and horny little fuckers. One of are earlier attempts at putting one in the front public tank resulted in a coworker almost getting raped." I looked at her in disbelief. "I know, they look so innocent, but they're three times more powerful than the average man and extremely smart."

"I kinda figured." I reached out my hand and placed it on the glass over his. His eyes were seemingly searching for something in mine.

"You wanna go up and talk to him? I need to feed him and the others anyway." I stepped away from the glass and Eren seemed to know what Hanji was saying and swam up to the top of the tank.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." She knew I was exited even though I didn't show it. We walked over to the ladder on the wall and climbed it.

"We have ladders in the holding tank area cause they can't climb them she said as we got onto the platform. She walked over to a large fridge and took out a stainless steel dish filled with meat, fish and fruit that looked like it had at least ten pounds of food. "Roll up your sleeves and take this to Eren."

"That's fine, I don't need to, just give me the damn food." I reached out for it, but she pulled it back.

"They will get wet," She warned. I rolled my eyes and took the damn thing from her. I walked over to Eren's tank until I was standing in front of him, where he was patiently waiting for his food looking up at me with big eyes. I was about to put the food dish down where I presumed to put it by the markers on the grid platform, when suddenly he jumped out of the water vertically and planted his lips on mine, looking into my eyes with his large green orbs, then quickly fell into the water, taking his food with him.

(A big thank you goes out to my awesome beta! love you girl3)


	2. Cut wrists and wet sleeves

"What-" I stumbled backwards and bumped into Hanji, who was holding two food dishes in her hands while balancing two more on her arms. "What the fuck, Hanji?!" She almost dropped the dishes, but balanced them out before they could fall.

"Woah, Levi! What's wrong?"

"T-that thing just kissed me!"

"That thing has a name, and it's Eren," She corrected me. "He kissed you? He's never done that to anyone. Very interesting," she said thoughtfully while going back to what she was doing. I stood there awkwardly for a few moments while Hanji finished feeding and chatting with the other mermaids. She then walked back to me with the empty dishes. "Can you hand me Eren's dish?" She asked. I looked down and his dish was sitting in the circle of arrows. I picked it up and handed it to her. "I'm going into the kitchen through those doors," she pointed to the gray double doors on the wall with small rectangular windows. "There's only one way in once you go through the doors behind those, so when I come back I will be coming in through the ones we came though."

"Ok." I wonder why that is. Guess I'll find out later. She walked passed me and pushed the doors open with her shoulder, smiling.

"Later."

"Yeah." She disappeared and I was left alone with Eren and the other creatures. "Why didn't Heichou pull up his sleeves?" I jumped when I heard a voice come from the tank. I looked over and saw Eren's wide turquoise eyes looking at me.

"What?" My voice cracked. "You can talk?" Hanji hadn't said anything about that, he just smiled and and swished his tail round in the water.

"Yes, we are part human after all." He pulled himself out of the water and turned around, sitting down and looking back over at me again. "Aren't you going to sit? Heichou usually sits and talks with me for a while after she feeds me." Heichou? Whats he talking about? Does he call humans Heichou? Is Hanji Heichou?

"So Hanji sits and talks with you?" I asked slowly walking over and sitting a few feet away from him.

"No, not Hanji, Heichou." He looked at me like I'd just said something out of line. "Heichou told us that everyone who takes care of us is Heichou." He must be talking about Erwin.

"Shouldn't you be in your damn tank? Won't you die or some shit?" He laughed brightly, slapping his tail against the water while doing so. A small wave of water splashed onto my lap. "WHAT THE FUCK." The water was freezing.

"We can last over five hours without water, that's why all the safety precautions are being made and why there's all the fucking ladders. The water's cold in the day time, then they turn the heaters on at night. The reason for that is so we have to keep moving or we get cold, and at night we're to tired to do anything, so we go pretty much right to sleep." He reached his hand into the water then flung it at me.

"Eren, what the hell?! Stop it!" I yelled and tried to push him, but he jumped into the water before I could lay a hand on him, his tail brushed up against my hands and I pulled them away, His tail was slick with some sort of slime. Ew, ew, EW.

Eren's POV.

I laughed and jumped into the water after slashing Levi, I could feel his hands on my tail as I did so. I did a back flip under the water to bring me back to the surface. Levi was squatting with his knees on the catwalk looking at his shaking wet hand, he looked like he was gonna throw up. "Heichou?" He looked at me with discuss.

"Gross."

My eyebrows furrowed at his comment. "That's mean, we just met and you're being an ass." I mumbled, I can feel my cheeks heat up. I swished my tail angrily in the water. He looked around the large blue room, then looked at the water with disgust before walking on his knees over to it, putting his hands out. He put his hands into the water and started to rub them together, the expression on his face not changing. I let myself sink under the surface and I swam to where he was rinsing his hands. His crabby face was distorted from the water moving in little waves. I started laughing. He looks hilarious. After my small fit of laughter I surfaced right in front of him, just inches away from his frantic hands. He sleeves had gotten soaked like Hanji said they would, and I cut see long cuts on his wrists, fear struck through me. I grabbed his arms, turning them over in the process to get a better look.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled. "Ow- get the fuck away from me!" His tried pulling his arms away again and my sharp nails dug into his skin and one of the cuts. "FUCK-" He ripped one of his arms free from me and smacked me hard against my head. I cringed and let go, he flew back and pushed himself with his legs until his back hit the guardrail, holding his arm protectively while he breathed heavily.

"Did Heichou get attacked by another mermaid?" I asked him knowing full well what those cuts were from. He seemed to calm down enough to talk properly, he honestly looked like a dying fish. He cleared his throat.

"No they're from my friend's cat." That fucking liar.

"Is your friend's cat a fucking tiger?" He was taken aback by my reply; he probably didn't know that I know what a cat is.

"Matter of fact, it is." He replied smugly. I decided to just go along with his complete and utter lie.

"Really? How big are its teeth?! How high can it jump?" I asked excitedly, he seemed skeptical, but went along as well.

"They got rid of it after it attacked me." I pretending to pout and let out an "awe," before slouching back into the water. An awkward silence spread between us after a minute or two.

"I'm sorry for hurting Heichou," I apologized. He looked at me for a moment before his eyes softened slightly and he sighed loudly while standing up. He walked over and sat back down where he was sitting before.

"Don't worry about it..." He paused for a moment as if thinking about something, maybe recalling a memory? Whatever it was he looked sad now. "It doesn't matter," he smiled after he told me that. It was a sad smile, not as sad as his eyes, but still enough to tell he was hurting. That expression only remained for a little longer before a loud bang could be heard coming from the entrance.

Levi's POV.

Armin walked in with two buckets in his hands. He walked over to a chute that said 'Food Bucket Drop' in bold letters and shoved the buckets into it. He took out his phone to check what time it was and texted someone back. I could see Eren staring at me through the corner of my eye as I was looking at what Armin was doing. He seemed to notice that I was looking at him, cause he soon lifted up his head to stare back for a moment before putting his phone away and waving over at us. I nodded and Eren waved. He soon left the room without any other interaction with us. "Armin doesn't like mermaids," Eren suddenly spoke, making me jump slightly. I nodded in reply. I'm assuming he's the one who almost got raped, but I didn't say anything. Eren got out of the water again and sat down about a foot away from me never looking away from my face and leaned in close staring into my eyes.

"Um..?" I backed up a little as he got closer. "Why are you staring at me?" He tilted his head and smiled widely his eyes were warm, and I was ok with that. The part that I wasn't ok with was that when he smiled his mouth opened and I saw fangs almost like a vampires'(that's really the only thing I could compare it to). He noticed that I saw his teeth and covered his mouth with the hand that he wasn't using to help balance him and he started laughing. The slits that were on the sides of his neck started to open and close as he convulsed. It was red and feathery inside like fish gills. After A little while he settled down and looked at me with those green eyes; oh, those eyes.

"Are you scared?" I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell would I be scared of a fish?" He gave me an annoyed look then splashed me with his tail.

"I'm not a fish," he pouted, "And I asked if you were scared, cause you looked like you were about to faint when you saw my teeth," he explained. I was about to reply to that obvious outrageous comment when Hanji came up the latter and skipped over excitedly.

"Levi, Levi!" She exclaimed. "How do you like the mermaids? How do you like Eren- Oh, Erwin told me to tell you that if you are getting along with Eren that you'll only be taking care of him-" I stopped listening after that. She was talking a mile a minute.

"Why only Eren? I thought I was going to be dealing with the sharks and the other Mermaids too?"

"Oh! Well you see, we're trying a new system for our mermaid care! You see, even though we are known around the world for our mermaid care and that we've managed to keep them alive for more than a week, they still have a habit of dying on us." She nodded approving the information she just gave me. "Levi, do you mind leaving? We're done here." I got up off the grid catwalk floor and brushed off any invisible dust that was there.

"Yeah, let's go." I turned to Eren, who was now back in his large tank. "Later, Eren." We left the creatures and exited through the gray doors on the wall, and went through another pair after that. We started walking down a long blue hall.

"Keep in mind that they aren't people." Hanji spoke as we walked. "They are like people, but they aren't and if you get too attached you're gonna get hurt, Levi. This is a talk I'm required to have with all the workers that work with the mermaids."

"Mhm..." Now that I'd spent(a short) time with Eren I could see why they are so dangerous. After three hours learning about everything I needed to know about the mermaids and what to feed Eren, Hanji gave me the okay to go home. I was greeted by an angry flustered Petra.

"Levi! I've been trying to call you all day!" She looked worried. "I found some spots of blood on the bathroom tile next to the tub."

"It's fine. I just cut my finger while shaving." I tried to brush it off, but she persisted.

"You were shaving next to the tub?" I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock it read '3:43'. She followed me into the kitchen. "Levi please-"

"Please drop it, Petra," I said with annoyance as I went into my room, closing my door, but not bothering to lock it and flopped onto my bed. She opened the door not bothering to knock and walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Levi please. You know that you can talk to me when you feel like that right? If you're hurting just tell m-" I sat up and gave her a hard shove. Not enough to hurt her or push her off the bed, but enough to let her know that I meant it.

"Petra, get the fuck out of my goddamn room!" I yelled pointing towards the door, she quickly got up and rushed out of my room with tears in her eyes and slammed the door shut. I was left alone again, breathing heavy with tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Stupid! So fucking stupid! Why do I always push her away when she tries to help me?! I fucking hate it. I laid there for hours until it started getting dark outside. Petra had left for work about an hour ago without saying anything to me, already knowing that I would probably snap at her again; to be honest I kind of wanted her to try to talk to me.

I decided to get out of bed and take a quick shower and grab a bite to eat. I got up and walked out of my room into the clean white tiled bathroom. While turning on the shower I looked around the tub to see if I could find any of the spots Petra mentioned; after finding nothing I went over to my linen closet and pulled out a light green towel. I set it on the white counter and stripped. I threw all my clothing into the laundry basket before walking into the hot shower. I liked taking showers; they're one of the only things you can do and not get dirty while doing it.

I reached over to the bottle of strawberry shampoo, squirted some into my hands and started to run my fingers through my hair and scrub my scalp. After a good washing I rinsed my hair and went for the same scented body wash and started to wash my skin. I ran my hands over each arm then my chest and ran my hands along my toned back and stomach before going to my legs.

I don't have a lot of body hair; surprisingly I'm a grown ass man and I should have hair all over my body, and not have to shave a little mustache and a few random hairs off my face once a week, but that's how it is. While running my hands back up my legs my arm bumped the head of my cock, making it seemingly twitch with excitement. "Oh, hello there," I laughed to my self as it started to rise. I ran my hand along the shaft stroking it gently leaving suds behind. I let out a loud sigh and I grabbed my dick and started to properly jack off. I didn't do it often considering how loud I can get while doing it if I don't pay attention, but when I do, Petra's rarely ever home and I'm usually in the shower. I moaned out loudly as a started to pick up speed. As much as I like sex and masturbating, I wanted to end this quickly so I could go to bed. "God- fuck!" I moaned out as I came into my hand, the white sticky fluid soon got washed away and I leaned against the shower wall panting heavily. "Hah- ah, haven't cum that hard in a while." My breath slowing came back to normal and my penis went flaccid once again.

I turned off the shower and poked my head out from behind the shower curtain. I soon realized I'd Left the towel on the fucking counter instead of the toilet seat where I usually have it. "Goddammit, really Levi? You stupid fuck," I scolded myself. I stepped out of the shower with wet feet quickly making my way over to the counter when just before I could get my grip on the towel my feet slipped out from under me. "Oh shit-fuck-!" I felt my head smack against the edge of the marble counter, Then everything went black.

(big thank you goes out to my awesome beta! thank you girly!)


	3. Welcome to Sina aquarium

Levi…

My… My head hurts…

Levi.

My head hurts really fucking bad.

Levi!

"Mhnm…" I tried to get up, but my head hurt too bad to move. I settled for just opening my eyes, which required more effort than it should have. I cringed from the bright light when I opened them. I was laying on the cold tile of my bathroom, and someone was kneeling over me calling my name.

"Levi! Are you okay?!" Her voice shook greatly as she spoke.

"What… P-Petra..?" My vision was blurry, but I could still see the tears coming down her face.

"Yes, yes it's me." It was said in a soft voice, but it still made my ears feel like they were bleeding.

"Shut up," she smiled when I told her that. I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain and putting a hand to my forehead. "What happened?"

"I think you fell trying to get your towel, thank god I came home early." She looked over to the counter to our left and grabbed the towel off it. "Here." I took it from her, and it was at that point I realized that I was ass naked. She helped me stand up and wrapped the towel around me.

"You know I can do that myself, right?"

"Risk you falling again? No way," She replied, laced with concern. I wobbled slightly as we walked out of the cold tiled bathroom onto the carpet and into my room where she sat me down on my bed. She left me for a moment to turn on the light that was on the wall by the wood door frame. When she turned around her eyes sunk. She walked over to me and moved my hair away from my forehead while feeling the back of my head. She put pressure on the base of my neck and then the back of my head; a low throbbing pain emanated from the spot, but nothing major, I've had worse.

"Does that hurt?"

"No. Not really," I fibbed, she looked at me, unsure as if she was sure I was lying. She traced her finger along what felt like a long cut on my forehead. It stung.

"Looks like you hit your head on the counter," she tisked. "We should go to the hospital-"

"No." Was always my instant answer when it came to doctors. I hate them.

"Levi, please you could have a concussion for Christ's sake!" She begged. I rolled my eyes (which of course fucking hurt like everything else).

"Just wake me up every two hours and I'll be fine."

"You're fine? You think you're fucking fine?!" She screamed. "Look at you! You're a fucking mess!" She was angry. Very fucking angry. Petra only curses like that when she's angry or frustrated. "Just-" her voice cracked as she tried speaking. "Look at your arms-" tears are pooling in her eyes now. "You do that to yourself and you expect me not to worry; Levi, I care about you. I care so much and you just push me away-" I pulled her into a tight hug, shutting up her frantic crying.

"I…" I really don't know what to say at a time like this. "Petra I'm sorry-"

"No!" She pulled out of my arms and grabbed my hands. "You're not sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn't be doing this! You told me you would stop this but you haven't changed, you're always so careless with your life- it… It's like you don't even have the will to live-"

"You're right Petra, maybe I fucking don't… maybe I'm sick of living like this-"

"I want you to try." I raised an eyebrow at her words.

"What?"

"I want you to try and make your life work one more time."

"Petra, I-"

"Do it for me," she started, "If you can't do something as simple as that it means I mean nothing to you." I looked down and took my hands out of her limp grip. I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

"I'll try to stop. I'll try to do better with my life and stop being so careless with it." Her hands touched the sides of my face and she tilted my head up so that I was looked at her tear stained face. She smiled and slowly planted her lips on mine then pulled back.

"Thank you," she breathed just a hair away from my lips. I jerked forward and roughly kissed her, she let out a surprised yelp and I pulled her onto my lap, squeezing her ass with both hands in the process. After our brief but heated kiss, I pulled away from her bright red face.

"You better not get into any trouble either, I'll be expecting a reward for good behavior," I laughed and lightly smacked her butt, ignoring the numbing pain in the back of my head. She gave me a hard shove, making me fall onto the bed with my legs still hanging off, she leaned over me.

"You pervert, don't joke like that. We both know that you're gay." I smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Who says I won't and haven't ever played with any girls?" I teased. She got off of my lap and stood up.

"You have work tomorrow. I'll be in here every two hours to wake you up." She said, pulling me up off the end of my bed. She led me over to the right side of my bed to tuck me in, taking the towel with her. "Please don't die."

"I won't. I'm tougher than I look." She gave me a sad smile and left my room, leaving the door open slightly.

I walked into the aquarium and was greeted by Hanji, who started to bombard me with questions as soon as I walking into the door. We walked together to the back and through the walls of salty pipes. "Are you ok, Levi? You seem a little off." Not that I was ever okay. She was still smiling, but her eyes and voice were filled with concern. I let out a loud sigh.

"Why is everyone always so worried? I'm fine all I did was slip and hit my head last night-"

"And you STILL came into work?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm fucking here aren't I?" She sighed as we walked up the metal stairs and I walked into the large… mostly dark room?

"Oh! Here, let me turn the lights on," she reached over my head and smacked a red button on the blue wall. The lights started flickering on from the back to the front of the room. "The food for Eren is already in the fridge, you just need to de-head the fish, cut up the fruit, and take the seeds out."

"M'kay." I walked across the tiled floor to the room on the other side with Eren in it. I walked down the latter and past the other tanks which I wasn't supposed to take care of. They didn't seem to pay much mind to me this time. I quickly walked up the ladder and pulled myself up using the handle bars. I was on the catwalk once again. I looked over and to Eren's tank and didn't seen him. He's probably still sleeping, it is eight in the morning after all.

I went over to the stainless steel fridge and pulled out the right amount of food that was listed on the board on the wall: '5 lbs fish/meat, 2 lbs vegetables, 3 lbs fruit.' I weighed the items and prepared them like Hanji told me to. The fish was absolutely horrible, the fruit was worse mess wise, making my hands horribly sticky. Fish and fruit… yum. I tossed all the stinky shit into the stainless steel dish that looked like a dog bowl, and walked to Eren's tank. I looked around and didn't see him. "Yo Eren, food time!"

I waited a minute before I put the dish on the catwalk floor on the arrows. I sat down on a stool that was by the tank that hadn't been there yesterday. Once I sat down the low throbbing pain that I'd been feeling since I hit my head came back in low pulsing feeling. "Should've taken that damn medicine, goddamn…" I looked up at the ceiling and stared off into space at nothing in particular. After a while I looked over at the digital clock: '8:46'. I looked at the water, then sighed and closed my eyes. "Eren! Get your ass up here, I don't have all day…. If you don't eat your damn food I'll get the buzzer-" Suddenly the stool I'd been sitting on was yanked out from under me and I went with it into the freezing water.

The cold enveloped my body, causing my muscles to restrict and spasm. I tried to swim to the surface but my muscles weren't letting me; air flew out of my lugs before I could hold my breath, exiting into the dark water in bubbles. After an agonizing minute my body started to get used to, or rather numb and I was able to swim to the surface. My head flew out of the water and I took large gasping gulps of air. I was almost to the edge of the tank, then my arms weren't working properly, then everything went black.

When I woke I was laying on the grid, soaked to the bone and cold. Something heavy was on top of me. It was that fucking fish. "Eren, I swear to God I am going to fucking kill-" He rolled off of me, yelping and pleading out apologies as I lurched forward and threw up the pieces of toast, fruit, and milk I'd had this morning. "Cough! Fuck- UHGH." It tasted horrible.

"Are you alright?" He flopped over to me not unlike a seal. I rolled onto my back and breathed heavily. Eren pulled up to a sitting position and touched my face with a rough yet smooth hand.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you damn fish." He quickly pulled his hand to his chest, but didn't look the slightest bit hurt, which was expected. "Why the hell did you drag my ass into your tank?" I growled.

"I was bored, and you were yelling at me." I just gave him the "are you fucking kidding me" stare. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What in God's n- you know what? Never mind, just never mind." I looked over to his food dish and it was empty. "Eat all your food?" I tried to change the subject. He pulled himself on top of me again and put both his hands on either side of my head.

"Yes." He replied in a low voice and started to lower his head towards me while I struggled under him.

"Woah, woah, Eren, what the hell are you doing? Get off," I ordered. He tilted his head, and at any other time I would might have admitted that it was cute, but his face was a matter of inches away from mine. I could feel the panic start to run through my veins. He moved his head over to the crook of my neck by my collar bone and took a long whiff and sighed.

"You smell REALLY good," He purred while looking up at me and flashed a devilish grin, letting me see all of his sharp teeth, which made me shudder. What Hanji said the day before briefly ran through my thoughts.

"Extremely dangerous."

He touched his lips to mine gently at first then pressed harder. I was too shocked to move, too many thoughts going through me head. Should I let him continue? Should I pull away? Hit him, tell him not to fucking touch me, and leave? … Join him?- my thoughts were interrupted when he slid his tongue into my mouth. I struggled desperately under him, trying to get away. In all honesty it didn't taste that bad, no that's not the reason it made me so panicked and uncomfortable. It was the slimy texture that got me.

He grabbed my pushing hands and held them above my head I tried to say "Stop," but it was muffled from our kissing. I tried to get my hands free but he had a good grip on them.

"Three times stronger than the average man."

He started to grind his lower half in between my spread legs against my crotch and an unwanted heat stirred and started to pool in my gut. I pushed at the ground with my feet hoping to push out from under him, but again it was no use. He caught both my hands in one of his and snaked the other across my chilled clothed chest down to my pants and groped around my crotch until he found my growing erection and started to knead it through the fabric. He stopped kissing me as I let out a loud gasp. He glanced around with his eyes and licked his lips and leaned close to my ear.

"Looks like we have some watchers," he purred. I looked around frantically looking, hoping he was talking about Hanji or one of the other coworkers, only finding that what he was talking about were not human. Every single mermaid that was in the room were now sitting out of their tanks and watching us with curious eyes. He unbuttoned and started to unzip my pants as I looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Eren, stop!" He ignored my pleading and pulled my black jeans down along with my boxers in one tug with his nimble hand.

My erection stood up proudly against the warm air, glistening from being damp, a bead of pre-cum resting on in the slit on the head of my cock. Something in my brain must have short circuited because at this point I was to damn hard and horny to care. He let go of my hands and scooted down so his face was eye level with my cock. "Damn, you sure are hard." He examined it from all angles before putting his head on the tip. My hands found their way into his his and he looked up to me to meet his lust clouded eyes with my own. My cock twitched against his lips.

"I've never done this before, so forgive me," He said with his lips against my member, making me let out low growl from the vibrations coming from his throat. A long tongue snaked out from between his lips and wrapped around my cock all the way down to the base. I let out a choked moan and threw my head back against the grid, making a loud bang resonate threw out the room. He slowly put the tip into his mouth and started to suck, his sharp teeth grazing my cock, making me shutter and gasp. His tongue constricted and play with my balls as he did this. God it felt disgusting and so fucking good at the same time.

He suddenly put all of me into his mouth. "F-fuck-hhmn!" I gasped out. He sucked hard and played with my balls a little more with his tongue before pulling almost all the way out then quickly pushing me back in again. He looked up at me as he gave me no doubt the best blowjob I'd ever had in my twenty five years of life. With my hands still tangled in his messy brown hair I thrusted into his mouth, making little noises come out of his mouth that made he even harder(if that was even possible).

He pulled my dick out of his mouth and I came fast and hard from the sensation of his teeth dragging over the back of my head. Most of the white sticky fluid landed on his tongue that was still sticking out, but some of it landed on his face. He brought a hand to his now closed mouth, tongue in, and wiped it off with his fingers and rubbed it between them, looking at it.

"That was fast," He said in a flat tone. To be honest I did cum pretty fast for someone with a sex drive like me, so I couldn't really say anything to contour that comment. Actually I couldn't really do anything after cumming. I just laid there with him on top of me panting while he stared at me.

BANG!

Both of us jumped at the loud noise that came from across the room and looked towards the entrance. Hanji had slammed the door open loudly and was humming to herself a catchy tune, occasionally mumbling something along the lines of "Essen die jäger." While she started going down the latter to get presumably to the other side where we were at. Eren got off of me while I shakily scrabbled to my feet while I pulled up my damp (Calvin Klein) boxers along with my pants, and I zipped and buttoned them before Hanji could get here. I could hear Hanji's humming becoming louder and I soon saw her head pop up from behind the catwalk while she climbed the latter.

"Fix your shirt, your tits are showing," Eren said in a harsh whisper, catching my attention. What? I looked down and my shirt was bunched up almost to my chin and had stuck from the wetness both of my nipples were showing, and I swear they were harder than diamonds. When had my shirt been pushed up?

"They're not tits!" I shot back.

"What aren't tits? Are you guys talking about Erwin?" Hanji's voice filled my ears and caused even more annoyance to buzz through my veins.

"No, we weren't talking about Erwin," Eren replied with a giggle.

"Then who- why are you all wet?"

"That's not important." I don't like people making fun of me, and I sure as hell don't want this bitch doing it too.

"Well then," She said suspiciously as she knelt down one one knee next to Eren. "What do you think of Levi?" She asked excitedly. "Do you wanna keep him or should we try and find another partner?" Partner?

"He's perfect! I really like him," Eren beamed up at her, an obvious fake tone lined his voice. Hanji nodded and turned to her side that had a blue messenger bag and started going through it. While she did this Eren looked over, blew me a kiss and winked; I glared at him in return.

"Here!" She held out her hand that had my new ID in it. I took it from her and examined it.

'Levi Ackerman.

Age 25

Dob 12/25/1989

Marine Biologist/mermaid caretaker'

I was wearing my suit and tie along with a white dress shirt in the picture, which I only wore for stuff like interviews and funerals. The last one I had attended was five years ago at my shitty-drunk-off-his-ass father, he'd died of liver failure from alcohol abuse. I was the only one there who hadn't cried or mourned for him. It wasn't much on a surprise when I'd gotten the call at work. I hung up after they'd told me and I continued with my day. Call me a heartless bastard? Go ahead, I don't fucking care, maybe I am.

"I look fancy as fuck," I scoffed sassily.

"You sure do! You should try dressing in more things besides black and grey too!" She replied and clapped her hands.

"Not gonna happen. EVER." What I said hadn't fazed her and she was back to babbling about what colors would look good on me. During her annoying buzzing that I swear was coming out of her mouth she let out an "Oh!" And dug out from her bag a blue string with a clip on the end that matched the rim of my ID. I took it from her and clipped it into the hole on the top then put it around my neck.

"Yahooo! Now you're officially part of the aquarium staff!" She cheered. Her high pitched rambling was suddenly cut off at her cellphone going off, thank whatever fucking God was up in heaven. "Hello~? Ah, Erwin..! Oh, of course, what can I do for you sweet heart..?" He face faltered a bit and she took a glance in my direction before responding. "Oh, um sure I'll let him know. Okay bye!" She turned to me with a grin.

"Hey Levi, Erwin wants you to meet him downstairs to teach a kindergarden class. You have one hour to get ready."

"You've got to be shitting me."

((A big thank you goes out to my awesome beta! Love you girl and thanks for putting up with my stupidness.))


End file.
